Something That Could Never Happen
by TheBloodWeBondIn
Summary: Tenzin was in love with her but he knew whatever he did would lead to heartbreak. Tenzin/Korra love warning, mature themes


_Tenzin's point of view_

* * *

**Something That Could Never Happen Oneshot**

* * *

It was an absurd thought, an idea that repulsed the very pit of his soul. He was her master - a father figure to her - as well as the spiritual son of her. He knew the idea was nothing but shameful but he couldn't help but to have a developing interest for the youth that was under his care.

Tenzin shook the thoughts from his head and continued to meditate in peace, inhaling deeply. He focused on calmer things, his children - that are not so calm- and then he remembered his wife. He loved his wife but there was something about Korra. Something that thrilled him and have him wonder. Pema was easy as an open book, nice and simple while Korra was unpredictable and lively. Her nature stirred nothing but fascination within him that he couldn't bear but to stare at her - become like her. Tenzin used to be serious since the day his father had passed. Tenzin had to carry on the responsibility as the last airbending master. No one understood his feelings until he met Korra. Korra knew how it felt to live up to his father's legacy. There was so much that no one could fill in his father's shoes but since she came into his life, he had become softened around the edges as each day past. At first, Tenzin was frustrated by his changing behavior: sniping comments, walking in a comfortable posture, and freely expressing his emotions. Though he liked it. He liked being free to express himself. He liked the feeling of laughing in a non orderly manner, to slouch a little when eating, to actually play with his children instead of making them practice.

Have Korra in his life brought many irritations and light.

Tenzin's eyes opened, he fumed as he adjusted his clothes. The thoughts of her couldn't be meditated away. She was in his mind, set in stone like the carvings on the ancient wooden gates. He chuckled to himself, remembering the day she burned the gates. He was angered by it but now he had came to a conclusion to laugh it out. He made way to the temple, muttering words of frustration with poise, mixed with conflicting emotions. He was thirty four years her senior and could have passed as her father.

He frowned, shattering. He had a loving family. He couldn't break them apart - and Korra. She could not possibly love him. He was older than her and she was busy chasing after the low life Mako boy. Tenzin sat in a chair of the eating quarters, eating on peaches that he gathered into his hidden pockets of his robes. The peaches were the ones that were native to the island and they were plentiful for everyone.

He bit into a plump peach, tearing off the skin as the juice dribbled down his beard. His stomach relaxed, his tongue tasting the sweetness of the soft, tart fruit. The fruit was cool and crisp, perfect. He devoured the rest of the bunch, reminiscing his years as a child. He used to eat meat with his siblings but on the day he turned twelve, he decided to follow his father's footsteps as an Airbending Master. Tenzin missed eating meat - especially his mother's cooking - but those were one of the things you have to sacrifice to become a monk.

Tenzin looked at the clock, 1 a.m. Korra should be getting up around by now. Korra would often go in the middle of the night and make herself some traditional Water Tribe food. He knew Korra loved Pema's cooking but now and then Korra wanted some seal jerky. He wished he could make her some Water Tribe food but that was something composed of mostly meat. Tenzin made way to the kitchen, taking seal jerky and salted fish from Korra's hidden stash. It was something that Korra had prepared the day before by hand. Tenzin didn't approve of it but he was proud of her that she saved up her little savings from Pro-Bending to buy fish instead of using her name to get a free ride.

"Here," Tenzin said, tossing her the food.

"Thanks!" she said, tearing off the meat. He followed her back to the dining room, sitting in beside her. He was amused, seeing her hands grow tainted from the salt and natural oils of the fish. "You want some?" she asked through a full mouth. Her face fell, turning that shade of pink he liked on her. "Sorry, I forgot." Korra turned away sheepishly.

Tenzin chuckled softly. "It's okay." He wanted to take her offer - to finally have Water Tribe food again. There wasn't many vegetarian dishes in Water Tribe Cuisine. Even seaweed noodles consisted of fish flakes and sliced up marinated squid. The only dish he could eat was sea prunes but he inherited his father's disliking for them. How he desperately wanted to cave in and rip the meat with his teeth. She even prepared it the way his mother did. Korra knew all the spices and salts along with the right amounts of sunlight and water. He felt his stomach growl but he ignored it, watching her eating.

He laughed, amused by her eating habits. She was adorable in every little way to him - the way she moved when fighting and the way she ate - even though her eating habits weren't that graceful. He leaned and kissed her then out of an impulse.

Tenzin pulled away, blinking several times. What did he just do? He kissed her. He couldn't believe it. For a long time, he desperately wanted to kiss her - hold her - have her as his own but he was too level headed for it - and yet he kissed her then. On her lips. He couldn't help himself. She was beautiful. He couldn't resist himself from her allure of her body.

She looked at him with still eyes, her hands dropping the food onto the ground. Her whole body was frozen except for her reddening face. "K-kor-ra," he stammered, seeing complete confusion and hurt on her face. "I-I didn't know why I did that. I'm sorry."

There was a long silence, bridging them apart.

He wanted to kiss her again. Wanted more of her. He didn't know what to do or how to control himself. He was mad from shame and desperate wanting.

His eyes lowered, his hands cupping her face, leaning in to kiss her again. He ignored the taste of her salty tongue and kissed her harder, shutting his eyes from seeing the wrong of his doing. He couldn't stop himself, not after kissing her. He couldn't pull away this time.

Korra pulled away, punching him away from her but he didn't move.

Tenzin deepened the kiss into slow, longer kisses. His body wrapping around hers. He smiled a little, feeling her body relax to him. She kissed him back shyly. He knew she was still confused. His hands were in her loose hair, taking her in his mouth. She let out a repressed whimper as he bit her swelling lips. Korra managed to break away from his kisses. He leaned in, pulling her closer to him, biting the exposed neck.

Her whimpers grew louder, her squirming dying. "You're h-hurting me," she let out, feeling him push her down to the ground. He heard slight cracking and it wasn't from him. He didn't care though. "S-stop. This is w-wron- " He covered her mouth with his to muffle her fit of reason. He didn't want to reason. He didn't want to be responsible. He just wanted her. She kissed him back, reacting to him well, her body fighting for dominance through her poorly hidden fear. He knew she wanted him but she was frightened. He knew that she never had a relationship before and everything he was doing was new.

He wanted to assure her that things were going to be fine but he couldn't. He didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Tenzin's eyes opened, finding himself on the floor of her room. It was near sunrise. He moaned, discovering a crick in his neck. He looked around, finding her in his arms. He turned pale. They were naked, the only warmth was his cape of his robes that was covering them.

He turned a little to his side, his hands shakily moving to touch her dampened hair. She had a part of his sash around her neck. He reddened, remembering that he had to bound her mouth so her screams wouldn't wake anyone. He found himself smiling, his eyes softening at the sight of her snuggling against him. His hand traveled down to her back, stroking - touching the softness of her skin.

Tenzin quickly moved his hand, cringing. All the thoughts of common sense and reason consumed him again, making him go back into his shell.

He had slept with her.

His student. He was her guardian. Her master. He was married. His wife was expecting, carrying his fourth child. His children - he couldn't hurt his children. He rose up, gathering his clothes violently in a haste manner. He didn't care that he was waking her. He had to get out. He pulled on his clothes, heading towards the door.

"T-tenzin?"

He turned, hearing a weak, worn out voice with confusion.

She held up her head, squinting. Korra covered herself with the cape he had left for her to cover herself. She weakly smiled at him.

He blushed, noticing bruises all over her body. For a girl that was so tough and strong, she was so innocent and feminine in relationships - if it was a relationship.

"Korra, this never happened," he told her with a stern voice. He had to set things clear with her, especially with a girl that jumps into conclusions.

He swallowed hard, seeing her eyes watered. He never seen her like this since the Amon ambushed her. He felt consumed with guilt that he was the one making her cry. "You slept with me!" she cried out. "And you're going to treat me like this?"

Tenzin wanted to comfort her but he knew he would want her more. His hand tightened on the door knob. "Korra, I'm married with children. You are my pupil. What happened was a mistake."

"Mom told me that if a trustful, good man sleeps with you it means he loves you," she said weakly, standing up. She covered herself in his cloak, her eyes shattering with heartbreak. She was so naive. He broke her heart. He hurt her. "Do you even love me?"

He did love her. He was in love with her. He wanted to be with her but he had to be responsible. There was nothing but consequences in what they had done and what she wanted from him. "I don't love you," he said calmly, staring at her dresser.

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell me that."

He forced himself to look at Korra. Korra was shaking, her face streaming with tears. He destroyed their bond. She trusted him and he damaged it. "I-I-I" he couldn't lie to her. He loved her. He wanted her. "I don't love you," he managed to say without emotion. All he could see was Pema. His children. Tenzin turned his back on her and left the room, ignoring the sounds of a broken heart.

He wanted to be with her.

He was in love with her.

But it was something that could never happen.

**END**

* * *

**author's note**: **okay I know some people are like ew why Tenzin and Korra? Well I liked the idea of a forbidden relationship. and if I wrote in Korra's perspective she wouldn't be OOC, this is written in Tenzin's POV and he has an image of her.**

**when I first heard of avatar having a spin off series months ago, i heard that the news that the new avatar was a girl being trained by Aang's son. Before the show was aired, I had an image that Aang's son would be in his twenties or something but not 50's.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it :)  
**

**Please Review  
**


End file.
